percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Questers: A Twist in Time
I have begun to fix up and continue this story Please reread it as soon as possible.. -Hermione Chapter One Natalie's POV I dodged Natalie's blow and countered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Michael battling Michael. Long story. But I'd better tell it. It started a week ago. I had been moping in my room staring at a photo of Michael Yew, when Zack pushed into the room. "Guys?" he said, "The Marauder picked up something!" "Sure!" I heard Michael's cheerful reply and he climbed down the ladder. "What is it?" "Something Bad and extremely confusing." Zack said. "We're coming." I said, stood up, and straightened my jacket. At HQ, Kyra found some lemonade while the Marauder briefed us. "The Quadrant Time Zone has received an urgent disruption, its field has fallen into the orb to li-" The Maurader went on a bit. At the end, Michael and I nodded solemnly. The non-Athena kids, (Pretty much everyone else) chorused "Huh?" or snored louder. (*cough, cough* Ava, *Cough, cough*.) "Someone's time traveling," I explained. "I knew that!" said Kyra. "So who is it?" Ava asked. The Marauder frowned. "I . . .don't know. Its strange. Whoever'd doing this could give Zeus a run for his money." "And how do we stop him?" I asked. " We'll use-" "Uh guys?" Michael interrrupted, "Look at this." Michael was pointing to the photo of us arriving at back at camp from rescuing him and fighting Medusa. It used to show us gathered around the campfire. Instead it showed the camp in battle. "What the heck?" Zack said. The Maurader pulled out a gadget. "Kronos has already started his attack. Grab the time machine." I obeyed and everything went black. Light returned. We were standing around a campfire where a battle was raging. "Who are you?" said Percy who was fighting a Tararus Terrier. "Michael Johnson," said Michael and Percy fainted. "Great job Michael, you've knocked out the savior of Olympus!" said Ava. "Sorry!" said Michael nervously, and ducked to avoid a sword. Quickly, I unsheathed Scar and banged a demititan nincompooop who thought he was stealthy on the head with it. Ava was a fighting machine, taking out two at a time with her two knives. Kyra was formidable with her bow. And Zack . . . let's just say I'm glad we're friends. When the enemy was defeated, we regrouped in the hubbub. "Whre to now?" Michael asked. The Marauder frowned. "I'm not sure. I-" Then his Time gadget thingy exploded and everything went dark. Chapter Two Michael's POV I woke up in a temple. Men dressed like Ancient Greek priests stood around me, muttering words in ancient Greece. "Accept our sacrifice, o Zeus. Give us rain and wwealth this year, as you drain the life from these strangers." That got me wide awake."No thanks" i said in ancient greek. "It's fine. Totally. We are absolutely fine." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ava sneaking behind the high priest. Where were Marauder, Kyra, Zack and Natalie?? "Yah!" Ava slammed the butt of her sword into the High Priest's head. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed. "Where are we?" Ava demanded. I swallowed and cursed the marauder under my breath. "Greece. Ancient Greece." Zack's POV I woke in a skyscraper. I could see Kyra too, glancing around in confusion. Looking around, I realized it was Olympus- but it wasn't supposed to finsih construction for 20 years . . . "What the-" Kyra murmured. There was a flash and three familiar looking kids about my age appeared. "Who the heck are you?" I said and hefted my sword. One girl, dressed in black stepped forward. "We are the Questers." Natalie's POV the Marauder and I arrived in a black, awful world. Everything seemed different. While the Marauder figured out what went wrong, I asked the locals where we were. "Smith-Smith City." He stammered. "You're her, aren't you?" "What? Who!" He bowed down. "Don't kill me!" He yelled in fear. "Um . . . I won't?" He started crying. All of a sudden, the police came out of an alley, and pointed their guns at me. "Freeze! In the name of the Questers and Queen Natalyia!" Chapter Three Ava's POV Great. I was trapped in a barbaric ancient Greece with Little Mister Sunshine and no monster to kill. "We have to get clothes," Michael said. A man walked past and his tunic flared up, revealing his loincloth. "Then again, maybe not." Michael said grimacing. "Look," I said. "We need to find a way to return home. Who knows what trouble the others are in/" "Come on, It's not that bad!" said Michael. "We haven't run into the Heroes Organizatiomn yet!" "Yeah, well, knowing our luck we'll run into the Ancient Questers next," I said, rolling my eyes. "Duck!" michael yelled and tackled me. An arrow flew over our heads. A group of men and women in cloaks surrounded us.," "Halt! in the name of Zeus! We are the Questers." Michael looked at me in an amzed way. "I'm just that good," I said and tossed my hair. Kyra's POV "The Questers. Really?" i asked. "Yup," one boy nodded. "I'm Rick Lomez. Our friend, Luna dissapeared, (We're searching for her) an these are Arthur, Jean and Zia." "Really?" Zack raised his eyebrows. "And . . ." He glared at arthur. "Those are my Wiiblades!" Arthur looked taken aback. "What? I-" Zack pulled his wiiblades out of his pocket. "But mine are still here . . ." Arthur and Zack compared the weapons. They were identical. "You-" arthur paled. "Your the questers of the 2010's!" "Duh." I said. Chapter Four Arthur's POV My head spun, and I looked in wonder at Kyra. "That means your my- my-" Rick clamped a hand over my mouth. "Favorite one!" he finished and glared at me. Mother ''I had been about to say. I sighed and looked at Jean and Zia. They looked pained also at the prospect of ignoring our dead mother. Natalie's POV ''RRRRG. ''I thought. I could not believe my luck. I was trapped in a sort of alternate world, and about to be executed by this Natalyia. We were dragged in a cage up these stairs in the ruins of the ESB. After exactly 24 hours, we found ourselves on Olympus. A Hellish, Blackened Olympus. The Sky was darker than blackest night, and no moon nor stars stood out in its damned glare. Demons scuttled around the dark buildings lit by torchs, in a spiral all leading to the central palace. On the outside it looked like a cathedral,, maybe one used by Satans followers. It was tall, and grim, with no torchs. We were pulled through the shadows, and finally entered the Throne Room. Or Should I say, torture chamber. Each Gods throne had been converted to a small torture device, with their deity suffering eternally in it. This excepted Zeus's throne, which had been replaced by a tall black marble throne, on fire. A girl was sitting on it, yet you could not see her face. She looked about my age, and wore black robes stained with blood. "Good Morning," She said in a familiar yet evil voice, "I ''am in the mood for death. Of course, I always am." "I've heard this before!" The marauder yelled. "From Hitler!" "Tsk, tsk, tsk." she yelled and snapped her fingers. The Marauder cried oiut in pain as he was electrocuted. "No!" I yelled, but he had already faded into unconsciousness." "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with Power? I am power. Pure, unadultered power!!!!" "No your not, you overgrown, spoiled, -" I swore worse then I ever had before. The girl smiled a scary, yet once again deja vu inducing smile. "You wish to fight?" She threw on a cloak that covered her face. "Let us fight." My cage dissolved and I lunged blindly at this evil creature. Natalyioa flipped over by head and drew . . . Scar? "What the-" I dodged a death blow. Natalyia smiled. "I am surprised. I know but one other which fights like you," She mirroreed me, blocking my blows in my own style. I knew she must be a photographic fighter. I had also locked onto the fact that this was an alternate universe I had to find the alternate version of me, so we could fight together. Natalyia smirked like she'd read my mind. "No help from there, puppy," she said casually and threw me across the room. A brick wall materialized and I crashed into it. I tried to stand up, but couldn't. Natalyia approached me. "For an Athena your pretty dense," she murmured soothingly and threw off her cloak. I choked on my own blood. Natalyia was . . . Me. As I faded into unconsciousness I remember thinking No Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Alternate Universe